Iron Maiden And Her Demon Soldier
by Corvo Regandorf
Summary: Oneshot Maho x Male OC


This story will be a short one to test the waters, initially this story will be a one shot between Maho and the leader of the Kuromorimine infantry club my OC. This is spur of the moment so forgive me if there are plot holes. Yes I know that in IRL high school seniors don't go to so country where there's conflicts and death but this is my insane take of the GUP Universe.

Flames will be fed to the Cerberus

Maho POV -

I just got back to my dorm, on the Kuromorimine school ship, I'm disappointed in myself for losing the tournament but that disappointment was, out weighed but the happiness and relief that my little sister is finally making her way in this world.

Now all she needs is a boyfriend, not that any she finds will get my approval easily, not to mention they have to get through Corvo, huh Corvo, I still recall when he told the entire tankery team that Miho was as much his little sister as she was mine.

Flashback Maho POV-

"...and Kuromorimine girls Varsity tankery team has lost the finals. Thank you all for joining us we hope to see you next year to see if Kuromorimine can reclaim their spot at the top again." The announcer's said at the end of the match, all I could think was Erika is going to ostracize her for losing.

As I made my way to the Schools tank hanger, I met up with Corvo and we walked together to the hanger. Ever since we we little, Corvo and I have been the two sides of the same coin, he was raised to be the perfect infantryman, while I was raised to be the perfect tanker. We were always together, wether it was combined combat force's training or while we were on our free time.

Any ways right now he was in his combat uniform because he just got out of combat training, he asked why I had a panicked look on my face, and I told him about how Miho was being Miho and how she made a choice that was right and wrong, at least wrong for mother. I told him my fears about what Erika might do, and he agreed that she would do that so we made our way to the hanger as fast as we could.

Five minutes later-

We finally reached the hanger and we heard Erika screaming her head off, we both looked at each other and stormed in.

"It's all your fault you stupid little girl, that we lost you should of let the girls in the panzer III die, no one would of faulted you, but you had to save them. You left your tank in a middle of the most important time of the tournament." Erika screamed at Miho who had her head down.

" I made a choice, for me it was the right one, if it was you Erika I would of done the same...' *SLAP* " Miho was cut off by Erika who had just slapped her and all hell broke loose girls screaming at each other left and right.

BANG, BANG, BANG* gunfire rang out all the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at Corvo and saw that we had our mask's on. I was calm and collected but, Corvo's face was a look that no one wanted to see on his face, the look of Insanity and anger.

" THAT'S ENOUGH,EVERY ONE STAND DOWN OR I WILL SHOOT YOU ALL AND PLACE YOU IN THE BRIG."(An: the infantry club uses non-lethal ammunition such as Rubber bullet's) Corvo yells after he fired his STG-44 with a angry yet happy tone (AN- think yuno from future diaries) as he looked around to see if anyone wanted to test him.

" Now that we all are calm, I will settle the matter, regardless of what you all think Miho here made the right choice as a student, as a civilian, but as a commander that's debatable. None of you girls have seen death or had to deal with the death of a friend or ally, well let me tell you, that is something you don't want to happen." Corvo said in a low and clam voice before he continued.

" As you all know that the Seniors in the infantry club who show resilience under pressure and combat prowess, are sent to a active combat unit that is deployed in an area of conflict.

There they learn what it means to be a soldier and infantryman, it is there they learn the horrors of war, most would not be in a single firefight but and the extremely rare case that one does find themselves in one the chance of survival drops to near zero as they are inexperienced and are scared shitless." Corvo explains quietly.

"I will not go into detail about my first experience in a actual firefight but I will tell you this, I still hold myself responsible for the death of my squad mates, an entire squad of actual trained soldiers dead yet I, and stupid student who plays war in a controlled environment. I still have nightmares of them screaming for their mothers, begging God to spare them." Corvo describes his experience struggling to control his voice as he recalls the experience.

"So when you say, ' you should of let the girls in the Panzer III die Erika, who do you think would have to live with the faces of the dead, hearing them scream for someone to save them as the drowned to death in a Steel coffin, no answer I'll tell you, a young girl of the age of 15." Corvo all but yells at Erika who starts trying to backpedal but isn't able to.

"So anyone who has something to say to Miho say it to me as I can deal with it, I have experienced death, and I will put you all in your place...no one...good your all dismissed, your confined to your dorms until we dock at home port, and all officer privileges are considered void until further notice." Corvo said to everyone involved with the altercation.

Girls started to complain, some looked at me to see if I would take away the punishment, but I shook my head and went to hug Miho who was Crying silently. As I was hugging my little sister I felt Miho and myself get drawn into a bigger tighter hug, I knew that Corvo thought of Miho of his little sister but that was between us until now, now he made publicly know to the tankery team that Miho was under his protection.

Flashback end-

Present time two hours later after getting ready For Miho's homecoming-Maho'sPOV-

I heard a knock on my dorm door, and went to answer it hoping if was Corvo. As I opened the door I saw it was Corvo, he was wearing a black hoodie, a dark blood red tshirt, and black combat fatigues with combat boots. I smile at him and say, " hey there you handsome demon, this Iron maiden needs to pick up her little sister and then celebrate with her care to join me."

* * *

Yeah I decided to end it there it's short and was mostly a flashback, I'm trying to get back into the grove of fanfiction writing. With that said be on the look out for my new story the shinonono corporation it a infinite stratos/ Residentevil crossover.


End file.
